Ce soir d'été
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Dernier OS de la série. James regarde son jeune fils le soir de son premier anniversaire...


**Je ne l'avais jamais publié alors qu'il était prêt, je me suis dit qu'il fallait le faire. Dans la lignée des trois autres OS que j'ai déjà écrit: Ce soir d'automne, ce soir de printemps et ce soir d'hiver. **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à mon amie lisca qui trouvera une petite référence à un être qu'elle adooooore mais vraiment! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ce soir d'été**

Le 31 juillet sera toujours pour moi l'un des plus beaux jours de l'année. Ce 31 juillet 1981 a une signification particulière, c'est une lueur d'espoir au sein de cette sombre période que nous traversons. En ce jour, mon fils atteint la fin de la première année de sa vie. Mon fils est celui qui me donne la motivation de me battre afin de construire un avenir meilleur pour lui. Mais on m'en empêche. Je suis forcé de rester caché avec ma femme et mon fils parce que celui-ci représente l'espoir de notre société, parce qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses, parce qu'il est craint par Voldemort lui-même. C'est difficile à croire lorsqu'on le voit mais je crois ce que dit Dumbledore. Harry Potter, un an, plein d'énergie comme moi à son âge, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude qu'il tient de sa maman, de ma Lily. Ce petit bout d'homme, serait l'avenir du monde sorcier…

Souvent, j'envie l'innocence candide de mon fils qui vit sa vie sans se douter de ce qui l'attend, qui ne se doute pas de ce qui se passe au dehors, il profite de son enfance comme tous devraient pouvoir le faire.

Lily et moi cherchons à maintenir ce climat de tranquillité en menant la vie la plus naturelle possible en ces temps troublés. Il était bien normal que nous lui fêtions son anniversaire. Nous avons donc invité Batilda Tourdesac qui habite elle aussi à Godric's Hollow et que Lily apprécie beaucoup.

J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir aussi inviter Sirius, Remus et Peter mais Dumbledore dit que c'est trop dangereux. Pourtant, c'est justement le risque qui est amusant, et s'il n'avait s'agit que de ma sécurité, je ne lui aurais pas obéit. Mais parce que Lily et Harry sont concernés, je me plie à ses ordres.

Mais de toute manière, Harry ne comprend même pas ce que ce jour a de spécial. Il est heureux parce qu'il a reçu des cadeaux et celui de son parrain est de loin son préféré. Il ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il la découvert et nous devons surveiller à chaque fois qu'il décide de faire un tour, même si selon moi, il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons car il montre déjà un réel talent ! Mon fils sera un grand joueur de Quidditch, je le sens !

Je le vois déjà capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, brandissant la coupe qu'il aura remporté, je le vois déjà porté en triomphe par la foule, vainqueur face aux Serpentards, acclamé par tous les autres. Mon fils sera un bon Gryffondor, digne des Maraudeurs ! Il a ça dans les veines ! Harry Potter, terreur des Serpentards, fils de James Potter et héritier des Maraudeurs. Je l'envie déjà !

Harry est tellement passionné par son balai qu'il n'écoute même pas les histoires passionnantes de Batilda. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Godric's Hollow, nous avons été étonnés d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne les Dumbledore qui avaient habité dans ce village avant nous et qu'elle était la grande tante de Gellert Grindelwald qui fut un jour ami du Dumbledore qui l'a vaincu par la suite.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très fier de ce passage de sa vie car il n'en parle jamais ! C'est amusant de se dire qu'il a autrefois habité dans ce village où nous nous cachons pour la sécurité de Harry. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, tout comme je n'oublierais jamais le visage de Lily le soir où Dumbledore nous a parlé de la prophétie et du danger qu'allait encourir notre fils à cause d'elle. Jamais je n'oublierais son visage tout pâle, ses yeux pleins de larmes et le pli douloureux de sa bouche. Je m'étais juré qu'elle serait heureuse et j'avais déjà commencé à échouer. Ce moment me montra une fois de plus combien j'étais chanceux d'avoir trouvé Lily et qu'elle m'ait accepté. Comme elle était brave !

Si cela avait été sa vie qui était en danger, elle aurait refusé de se cacher, mais parce que c'est Harry qui est menacé, elle a peur et je la comprends parce que j'éprouve exactement le même sentiment. Le perdre, ce serait perdre une partie de nous et je sais qu'elle, comme moi, préférerait mourir plutôt que de le laisser quitter ce monde. S'il le faut, nous le quitterons pour lui permettre de vivre. Si nous lui avons donné la vie, ce n'est certainement pas pour laisser quelqu'un la lui reprendre si tôt ! Chacun meurt un jour, mais ce jour est loin d'être arrivé pour Harry.

Heureusement, notre fils n'a pas conscience de tout cela, il vole en riant, sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui tient contre elle Fripouille, notre chat qui peine à se remettre de ses émotions de tout à l'heure : Harry a faillit le renverser. Il fixe un regard méfiant sur le petit démon qui rit aux éclats en testant les limites de vitesse de son balai. Je me sens rire moi aussi en le voyant faire et commence à lui courir après, ce qui accentue ses éclats de rire. Je finis par m'arrêter et rejoint Lily. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi. Elle m'adresse ce sourire qui depuis toujours fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement, son sourire qui semble éclairer la pièce où elle se trouve, qui fait rayonner son visage et la rend d'une beauté sans pareille.

Ensembles, nous regardons notre fils, fruit de notre amour qui s'amuse en ce soir d'été, soir de son premier anniversaire. Nous étions heureux, nous nous aimions et j'ai bien l'intention de vivre comme cela pour l'éternité car après tout :

_**« L'amour est plus fort que la mort »**_

_**Voilà, voilà! N'hésitez pas à commenter! Ne soyez pas timides en cette nouvelle année! ;)**_


End file.
